heavyrainfandomcom-20200223-history
Nerd Trophy Guide
"]] This is a guide to acquiring "Nerd," a silver trophy in Heavy Rain. Overview To receive the Nerd trophy, the following must be completed: * Norman must find all clues using ARI, in the chapters "Crime Scene," "Mad Jack," and "Fish Tank." * In "Solving the Puzzle," Norman must find the Origami Killer using the clues he has collected. Note that the chapters shown are where requirements for "Nerd" can be completed; chapters that do not affect the status of earning the trophy are left out. The game must be played through completely to earn the trophy, but if unlocked, the player can start at the chapter "Crime Scene." Autosave should be enabled. Steps Crime Scene After entering the crime scene, put on the ARI glasses and begin searching for clues. There are some unimportant clues you can discover, such as the footprints of officers on the scene, but there are ten clues you need to find in order to earn the trophy. The clues you need are: * The blood on the railway. * The footprint near the railway. * The blood on the fence near the railway. * The pollen near the tent. * The blood on Jeremy Bowles' leg. * The orchid on Jeremy Bowles' chest. * The mud on Jeremy Bowles' face. * The origami figure in Jeremy Bowles' hand. * The fingerprint of Jeremy Bowles. (Make sure to check his hand twice.) * The footprints near the highway. * The tire tracks near the highway. Once you've found all of the clues, Norman should say, "Well, I think I've seen all there is to see." Go back to the car and leave the scene, ending the chapter. You should also earn the "FBI Investigator" trophy after completing the chapter. Note that if you do not find the tire tracks, they will be discovered later on in the ARI database when going over clues via satellite image. However, should this happen, it won't count towards the trophy; Norman must find the tire tracks while at the crime scene for it to count. Mad Jack After speaking to Mad Jack about the car, begin investigating the garage. The clues you need to find here include: * Traces of orchid pollen. * Size 10 footprints (believed to have been left by a visitor). * Size 13 footprints (believed to be Mad Jack's). * Blood, along with footprints, leaving a trail to the garage's acid bath. * Tire tracks (the same brand as the Chevrolet Malibu '83 that Jayden is looking for). * Traces of blue paint. * Mad Jack's fingerprints on various tools around the shop. (Note that the trophy may not appear if Norman does not find all of Mad Jack's fingerprints.) After discovering all of these clues, either leave the garage or investigate the acid bath; both options will trigger a scene with Mad Jack holding Norman at gunpoint. Use the dolly board, the hook or the wood block to free yourself. When Norman begins to have withdrawal while interrogating Jack, either take the Triptocaine and arrest Jack, ending the chapter, or choose not to take it and escape the car crusher, killing Jack in the ensuing fight. This is the first point where Norman can die. Fish Tank After entering Paco's office and discovering his body, the Origami Killer will appear and Norman will have to fight him. Succeed at enough QTEs and Norman will survive, but the killer will escape. There is a final QTE at the very end of the fight; if executed, Norman will tear off the killer's coat pocket. (This becomes important later.) Once Norman has recovered from the fight, look for clues in the office. The clues you must find are: * Receipts from the Origami Killer's torn-off coat pocket, found near the front door of Paco's office (if the QTE is executed properly). * The SIG Sauer P220 chambered in .45 ACP that was used to kill Paco. * The bullet fired from the Origami Killer's firearm. * Paco Mendez's fingerprints on various items around the office. If Madison is still alive at this point, Norman may also find her fingerprints on objects in the office, as well as a tube of lipstick she left behind, though these are not required for the trophy. This is the second point where Norman can die. Solving the Puzzle In this chapter, Norman will review all of the clues he's collected thus far. Open the clues section in ARI and view the video of the fight with the Origami Killer during "Fish Tank". When looking at the video, pause it at any moment when the killer's gold watch is visible. Analyze the video while it's paused, and Norman will notice the watch; he will then remember that the police department awards watches like the one the killer has to cops that are promoted to lieutenant. Alternatively, geo-analyze the gun used to kill Paco; Norman will discover that the gun is still supposed to be in police lockup, and the only person who would be able to remove it would have to be a cop. Either way, a new clue, "Killer is or was a cop?" will appear. When looking at it, Norman will conclude that the killer must be Carter Blake, and the player will be given the option to accuse Blake or keep investigating. Choose to keep investigating. If Norman tore off the killer's coat pocket earlier, the gas station receipts will appear with the clues Norman has. Geo-analyze the receipts, then geo-analyze the "Killer is or was a cop?" clue. Norman will realize that there is only one cop in the geoprofiling zone, and that the cop in question owns a warehouse on the docks. Norman concludes that this is where Shaun Mars must be located and heads off to the warehouse, ending the chapter. Be mindful not to take too long; if you do, Norman will die due to overexposure to ARI. Note that if Norman does not have the gas station receipts, he will be unable to solve the case and the trophy will not be awarded. Even if Norman accuses Blake without backing off or gives up while Madison survives "Killer's Place" and calls Norman to give him the address to where Shaun is, it will not count toward the trophy; Norman must find the killer himself to get the trophy. This is the third point where Norman can die. Notes If you have completed all the requirements and got the trophy, then congratulations! If not, then it is suggested you think back to what you have done wrong and restart from that chapter. The trophy should appear at the beginning of "The Old Warehouse." If it does not, then it should appear during the news report at the end of the game. Finally, remember that you have to play from "Crime Scene" to the end in one go. You will not get the trophy unless you do. Videos File:Heavy Rain- FBI Investigator (Bronze)|"Crime Scene" video walkthrough File:Heavy Rain- Nerd - Mad Jack (Silver)|"Mad Jack" video walkthrough File:Heavy Rain- Nerd - Fish Tank (Silver)|"Fish Tank" video walkthrough File:Heavy Rain- Nerd - Solving The Puzzle (Silver)|"Solving the Puzzle" video walkthrough Category:Trophies Category:Gameplay Category:Walkthroughs